


Distractions

by Former_guz_Writefriend



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_guz_Writefriend/pseuds/Former_guz_Writefriend
Summary: Nanu's willing to do anything to distract Team Skull from stealing Pokemon. Even if it leads to some interesting nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut I've written in around 7 years. Originally requested by /y/.

Nanu would do a lot for the sake of protecting Pokemon. Only living things in this world that seemed to have some stroke of purity left. And so that had always been his focus as sheriff of Po Town - let Team Numbskulls get away with any shit they wanted as long as it distracted them from trying to steal Pokemon.

Even when it involved two young men, one slightly tipsy, kicking the door in in the middle of the night and telling him to get on his knees or they'll blow up the place.

They must have been expecting some more resistance, because when Nanu simply nodded as a signal for his Persian to go out and keep watch and then started unbuckling his belt, they seemed... Taken aback, to say the least. One in particular - the shorter, less muscular one - who had been much more nervous the entire time even glanced back at the door, as if having second thoughts.

But to Nanu, this wasn't anything new. Team Skull had pulled this shit before. And hey, he had to admit that it gave him a thrill that reminded him of his younger days.

The leader looking figure - Nanu thought him to be about 25, and his friend seemed to be only around 19 - decided to toughen it up, and began pulling his shirt off. "No, old man, you don't get it," he started, glaring at the sheriff. "We're gonna make you our bitch, you hear? Guzma said we could and when we're done with you your bitch ass is gonna wanna get boned by us every day."

Nanu sighed. "Honestly, bone puns? Now?" he answered flatly. He had even been starting to get slightly turned on just from looking at the grunt's muscles, but that ruined it. He figured he’d call the older one A, and the younger one B, since they seemed to be just more carbon copies of the usual troublemaking grunts he usually had to deal with.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out two condoms. "Here. Use these, at least. From what I’ve heard go down in your little ‘Shady House’, I wouldn’t be surprised if you're crawling with bugs. And I'd suggest you listen, because I've still got two Pokeballs on me." As the two glanced at each other, confusedly muttering about the hell this man in his fifties still kept condoms with him, he turned his attention back to the meeker one. "Well, except you... Something tells me you're still clean," he stated, as his signature toothy smirk flashed. B froze, eyes wide, and a blush crept on his face. So his hypothesis was right - kid was unexperienced and just got dragged in by his friend. Meaning that this one would be his focus for some fun.

As A slowly approached to grab one of the condoms, still apprehensive as to why Nanu was taking this so well, the sheriff continued stripping, periodically glancing at the younger grunt to gauge reactions. Despite him not even being hard yet, he saw that the grunt kept letting his eyes wander down to his bulge, and after a while there was a pitched tent in his own basketball shorts. He had to admit that it was cute, but felt a little sorry for the kid that his first time wasn’t going to be with someone his own age who actually had feelings for him. On the other hand, it was hard to take pity for a member of Team Skull.

While the two boys began stripping down themselves, instead of checking them out and giving them the attention they so seemed to always desire, Nanu decided to steal a quick look at his reflection on his shining table. He definitely wasn’t as fit as he used to be back in his early days, as affirmed from the beer belly starting to show, but he was still muscular in the shoulders and had an (in his opinion) attractive mess of chest and armpit hair. If nothing else, he looked good enough to justify having the upper hand with at least the younger one. He couldn't help but be a tad jealous of both of their bodies, though. But with all that squatting they did, it came as no surprise that their legs were in top shape. ‘Wonder if Guzma made them do that on purpose,’ Nanu hypothesized to himself, amused, based on some of his past experiences witnessing what a horny bastard the Team Skull Boss could be.

Apparently the older of the two regained some of his original confidence, for when Nanu reached to pull down his black boxer-briefs, he walked towards him and shoved him. "Nah, old man," he growled, his stiff cock pressing up against Nanu's bulge. "Remember what I said earlier? You're our bitch. We'll be doing that for you. Now hands and knees, or I'll pull out the big guns."

Nanu could have been snarky and pointed out that the grunt's Pokeballs were now out of reach, but there wasn't a point. If he was going to be feisty, he figured he’d save the energy for the other one who’d probably appreciate it more. So with a shrug, he got to the floor, finally starting to get turned on after that more physical encounter. A nodded to his younger friend, and they began to position themselves - the older one at his ass, and the younger one with his cock dangling in front of his lips.

Spit roasting. He could live with that.

"Yeah, you best get ready, old man," A muttered as his slowly pulled down Nanu's underwear, revealing his ass and large cock. After a moment of staring at it (and doing his best to conceal that he was impressed with the size), he continued. "Wow, you're already hard, you fuckin' old ass freak. You like being Team Skull's bitch that much? You gay or something? And don't even think we're gonna let you cum. You're our cum dumpster and as much as I know you want it we ain't gonna touch your cock once."

Much to his irritation, Nanu didn't even respond. Instead the man's focus was on the grunt right in front of him. After taking a decently long look at the kid's cock - bigger than he expected, to his pleasant surprise - he turned his head up to look at his face. Hard to tell how cute he was when a bandana covered half of it and he was avoiding eye contact, but he had his assumptions.

"A little young to be having someone like me as your first time, aren't you?" Nanu inquired, keeping his default blank face on.

B faltered. "Th-this, this ain't my first-"

"Yeah, yeah," Nanu interrupted. "But, just remember this. Back in my day, kids like you used to call guys like me Daddy."

Nanu flashed the same signature smirk from earlier, and the grunt's face turned beet red. As he stuttered over the beginning of various responses, he lowered his eyes back to the grunt's cock and watched it slowly harden further. Oh, yes. This one would be a fun one.

 

“Well, anyway… Hope you enjoy, ki-” his words were cut off with a grunt as he was suddenly entered from behind. Nanu whipped his head back to the offender and narrowed his red eyes, and hissed through clenched teeth, “Not even gonna warm me up first, kid?” The grunt laughed in response, and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that he had shown weakness by reacting, especially since he could now tell it was just the tip.

 

“I told you, you’re our fucking bitch, I don’t give a shit how you feel, but I do know that a tight ass feels a hell of a lot better than a stretched one so that’s how it’s gonna be,” A growled. “So you shut the fuck up-” he paused to give Nanu a hard slap on the ass, making him wince, “-and you suck my boy’s cock like the cum guzzler you are, fuckin’ pig.” At the end of his rant, he continued to establish his dominance by further pushing his shaft into the older man’s tight hole. Nanu groaned and curled his toes, enjoying having his ass filled but not enjoying the lack of preparation, but at least the grunt had apparently lubed up beforehand.

 

He didn't like being told what to do, but he knew that the more obedient he was the quicker this would be over with. As he did his best to relax so the large cock could more easily slide in and out of his entrance, Nanu turned his attention back to B’s member before rubbing his face against it and taking in the scent, in an almost cat like display. He usually wasn't one for being affectionate before giving head, but he always did get off from burying his nose in pubes.

 

B’s cock stiffened at this display, much to Nanu’s amusement. While he attempted to stutter out an equally impressive spiel as his partner did, Nanu simply whispered “Shhhh” before beginning the roll his tongue against the tip, silencing the boy’s words and turning them into a sharp gasp.

 

As his ass continued to be thrust into - slowly, but deeper with each thrust - Nanu continued to work at the treat he had been presented. Always having preferred using tongue and saliva over lips, this was exactly how he was approaching this situation, as he gave the boy’s shaft slow, wet licks from base to tip, ensuring that the entire surface of his member was covered in hot moisture. As B continued to breathe heavily, occasionally letting out a moan whenever the old man’s tongue drifted along his sensitive head, Nanu adjusted his balance so he could lift one large hand up to start fondling the two pleasantly round balls hanging in front of him. As soon as he grabbed at them, B let out a cry.

 

“Yo, you doing alright there, bro?” A asked, slowing his thrusts to focus on his friend.

 

“Y-yeah,” B whimpered in reply. Upon hearing his voice, Nanu’s eyes drifted up to take a look at his face. Not only was the younger man blushing profusely, but he was also looking straight at him, and for a moment their eyes locked. Reddening further, the grunt turned his head away, signaling for Nanu to get back to work. As he returned to focusing on sucking him off, he noticed that precum was finally leaking out. So the kid liked his balls played with a lot, it seemed. He continued to gently squeeze on the two testicles as he finally curled his lips over his teeth and took the head in his mouth, licking up the sticky substance and giving one hard suck before it popped out of his mouth.

 

As B let out another moan, A thrust further inside before telling him “Hey, try this - pull his fucking hair. Make him deepthroat you. Shit feels GOOD, trust me.” B nodded, and nervously looked down at the man who currently was letting his tongue explore the entire area of his balls.

 

Nanu was lost in a trance, finally getting used to the large member inside of him and feeling vaguely intoxicated from the smell of being so close to the grunt’s pubes. So when suddenly in what seemed like only a few milliseconds his hair was grabbed and a cock was pushing against the back of his throat, he admittedly panicked, jerking his head away and looking up to lock eyes with the grunt before yelling “Oh what the hell, couldn't warn me firs- ngh!”

 

He was cut off by the sudden pain from a rough thrust accompanied by a hard spank. Clenching his teeth, the pressure wasn't relieved as A didn't pull out as expected, instead leaning over him and roughly grabbing Nanu’s balls before loudly hissing is his ear, “You better not give my friend here no shit, and you best not use any teeth, either.” He used his other hand to force the man’s mouth open, nodded for his friend to insert his cock back into it, and gave the man’s package one more hard squeeze before resuming his original mounting position, beginning to get rougher with his ramming.

 

Despite the threat, Nanu narrowed his already sinister looking eyes at B, as if to threaten ‘If your dick hits the back of my throat again without any warning, I’m biting.’ Even with his face stuffed, he could look intimidating. The grunt seemed to understand this, so with a nervous swallow, he lightened his grip on the sheriff's hair before continuing to thrust in a slower, more gentle rhythm.

 

From then forward, the two had their way with him without any more problems. A began to really get into it, sinking his long nails into Nanu’s hips and making sure each of his thrusts was hard and long enough to envelop the length of his entire shaft. He was loud, giving crude comments both on Nanu’s performance but also instructions on how he should have been pleasuring B’s cock. B, on the other hand - or maybe ‘other side’ would be a better way of phrasing it - was quiet, and when he wasn’t watching his partner in order to attempt to match his rhythm (another telling tale to Nanu that this was definitely his first time), his eyes were locked on the old man under him.

 

And in between the two, though he wasn’t going to admit it, Nanu was absolutely enjoying this. While he definitely wasn’t going to be able to cum without having his cock stimulated, there was a fair amount of precum leaking out of him, and the few times A did unintentionally hit his prostate was incredible. Meanwhile, B was nervous enough that he was able to breathe through his nose and appreciate the entire situation rather than choke back vomit the entire time. The salt of his precum occasionally rubbing against his tongue, the occasional whiff of sweat penetrating his nostrils, it was all almost too much for him. God, he wanted to cum. But he knew he had to wait. At least he’d be nice and prepared for when he’d eventually get to beat off that night when they were done.

 

The grunts grew faster in their motions. At first, B only copied the speed of his friend, but once Nanu responded to this with more generous tongue action, his face tightened up and he began to go even harder than A. For the first time in a while, he spoke. “Sh-shit, man, I think I’m gonna cum,” he whined, fingers beginning to once again tighten their grip on gray locks. “M-me too,” A grunted in response, now grabbing Nanu’s hips and shoving them into every thrust. “Make him swallow it all bro… You ready for this, old man? I’m gonna, I’m gonna- ohhh…”

 

And in that single groan and a yell from the other, a cock once again hit the back of Nanu’s throat while he nose was enveloped in pubes as hot seed pumped into his mouth, all while his ass got the hardest hit yet, coincidentally hitting his prostate in just the right place, and he could feel twitching inside of him. All of it was too much for him, and he accidentally let out a moan as his tongue cleaned off the rest of the cum before swallowing. “Li-listen to that…” A grunted through staggered breathing, thrusting a few more times to finish milking out his orgasm. “Fucking cockslut liked it, didn’t you old man…” It was true, but never in a thousand years would be admit it, so he decided to once again choose the silent treatment method. A pulled out fully with a slight pop, and once he was done cleaning the boy he opened his mouth to let B’s cock fall out. Looking up at him the boy had his eyes closed and was still breathing heavily through his bandana. Cute.

 

As the two grabbed at their clothes, Nanu stood up and did the same. “Well, you kids got what you wanted,” he stated flatly, making a mental note to clean himself up some before getting redressed. “Stay out of trouble. Bye.”

 

“Hah, you wish, you old fuckin’ pervert,” A replied sassily, not seeing the irony in that it was him that started this whole situation in the first place. “The minute we get outta here we’re getting back to what Team Skull does best, stealing Pokemon and fucking shit u-” he was cut off with a glare from Nanu as he immediately snatched the Ultra Ball containing his Absol from his desk. Faltering, he correct himself, saying, “Haha, I-I mean uh, let’s head back to Po Town! Let’s go, man.” As he started heading out the door, however, B didn’t follow. “C’mon, I said let’s go,” but B hastily replied with “I’m just gonna take a leak real quick, you go on without me, okay?”, to which A shrugged and headed out while pulling his shorts up and shirt back on.

 

Nanu glanced over at him and shrugged. “It’s in the back, but don’t take long, I need to clean up more than you,” he mumbled, but B just kept standing there.

 

“You, uh… Didn’t get to cum,” he stated, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Nope.”

 

Another pause. Nanu just kept staring while the kid looked at the floor.

 

“...Uh, did it hurt? Being… Fucked like that without preparation?”

 

“A little. I’ve been hurt a lot worse.”

 

At this point, he was starting to get irritated. He was sticky and sweaty and just wanted to get in the shower already and get off, but this brat wouldn’t leave.

 

“How does it feel… With preparation?”

 

“Better, obviously. Look, kid, just do what you need to do and lea- oh.”

 

The lightbulb clicked. Nanu’s usual deadpan expression began to mix with incredulousness as it dawned on him why the grunt hadn’t actually left.

 

“...I’m not taking your virginity, kid,” he mumbled, turning around as he began to shuffle towards the back, but a hand met his shoulder. He turned to look back, and though B was still avoiding eye contact, what he had done was pull down his briefs to prove that he was back at full mast.

 

Fuck. He could tell that this one hadn’t been drinking at all unlike his partner so this was definitely completely consensual, and he was obviously of legal age, but it still felt weird for him. But at the same time, he had just been denied for about twenty minutes straight while getting his prostate milked, so his judgement was cloudy, to say the least.

 

“You wanna do it with a cop? Isn’t that kind of ironic, considering your position?” He was doing his best to dissuade the grunt from continuing his advances, but unfortunately his naturally snarky speaking voice just had to have that teasing tone that obviously submissive ones like the young man in front of him seemed to love so much. He gritted his teeth and scowled when the comment just made B’s face further redden. There was silence between them as he desperately tried to decide on the course of action, weighing morals and the needs of others and pleasure and-

 

Fuck, he gave in.

 

With a loud, almost dramatic sigh, Nanu removed the hand from his shoulder, and grabbed the grunt’s chin in his hand, forcing him to make direct eye contact. “Alright, look,” he drawled, feeling the man shake in his grasp. “I’ll give you what you want, but you’ll do whatever I say, and whatever I say means I’ll know you like the back of my hand when I’m done with you. Which means if I ever catch you fucking around with things you shouldn’t, like stealing Pokemon, your punishment will be personal. Do I make myself clear?”

 

This last threat was the last threat he’d give in case the other did suddenly decide to change his mind, but instead he tentatively gave the reply of “C-crystal clear, sir.” God, he was even calling him sir now. This kid was in way too deep and if he ever found out who that A was, Nanu would be sure to give him a long talking to about not corrupting his peers by suggesting their first sexual experience be with someone more than double their age.

 

But, no turning back now. His motto was, after all, anything to keep Team Skull out of trouble.

 

“Then,” he quietly growled, bringing the grunt’s face closer. “Clean up the mess you and your friend made, first, just like I did for you.”

 

B froze for a second, as if processing that it was actually happening, but then with a nod began to get down on his knees, positioning his face in front of Nanu’s still-hard cock. He wondered how the kid would take it, covered in so much sweat and dried precum, but there was a more pressing matter at hand, first.

 

“You know you can’t do that with that bandana over your mouth, right?,” he mused, his signature smirk finally reappearing. “Take it off. Let me see that cute face of yours.”

 

“I-,” the grunt didn’t expect this development, and his head snapped back up to look at Nanu. “I can’t do that, Guzma said we couldn’t, can’t have nobody finding out who we are.”

 

“Then you’re free to leave.” He shrugged, and looked away. “But if it’s any condolence, I don’t really care, let alone talk to anyone ever. Your secret would be safe with me.”

 

He looked back to the kid and watched him think, and after a few moments, he tentatively reached up to remove the bandit, revealing a handsome face that marked him older than Nanu originally thought. He nodded, and mumbled “Good job,” and reached a hand to his cock and pushed it against the other’s lips. “By the way, before you start, what should I call you?”

 

“Ca- I mean, uh,” he faltered, correcting himself. “Grunt. Call me Grunt.”

 

“Guzma’s real weird about those rules, huh,” Nanu replied, beginning to use his other hand to stroke his fingers through ‘Grunt’’s hair. “Alright, fine, I’ll let you get away with that one. But don’t make me regret going easy on you.”

 

He once again prodded the entrance of Grunt’s lips with the tip of his cock, and this time, a tongue rolled out. He must have been paying good attention earlier (or maybe he just watched a lot of porn), because he immediately started flicking it against the head, lapping up any mess he could find. No longer holding himself back, Nanu let out a deep moan and muttered “Yeah, that’s a good boy,” as he pushed his head further into his length. He made a noise, not expecting it, but continued sucking and letting his tongue work on pleasuring the underside of the shaft. Nanu guided him, bobbing his head in and out with his hand, but when he caught Grunt attempting to start rubbing his own cock, he thrusted his cock all the way to the back of his throat. He gagged and spit it out, coughing, while the sheriff pulled his hair up to make eye contact.

 

“You think you’re gonna get off that easy?” he said, smirking. “I’m gonna be a lot nicer than you two were to me, but the only one who will be playing with you is me. Got it?”

 

“G-got it,” Grunt muttered between coughs..

 

“Good. Now, let’s change things up a bit.” He got on his knees and was eye level with the other. “Sixty-nine. You’ve heard of it?”

 

“...Yeah, I have,” he replied, biting his lip.

 

“Then, in that case,” Nanu said, laying down. “Get back to work while I get you prepped.”

 

Grunt nodded, and awkwardly crawled over the older man’s body to properly position himself. As he resumed sucking at the stiff member, Nanu raised his head to get a good view of his ass. Occasionally licking at his balls so conveniently located right in front of his mouth, his main focus was to begin fingering the boy. The grunt let out a gasp as the first finger probed at his entrance, drawing out a chuckle from Nanu. “Now you know how I felt,” he muttered, wriggling it deeper. He felt Grunt’s cock dribble out some precum onto his torso, but he didn’t mind, as the pleasure was also making him work his mouth faster. Soon a second finger was inserted, and he explored, attempting to find any sweet spot that would make him gasp, and scissoring to begin stretching him out. He would often begin to grind his cock on Nanu’s chest in a desperate attempt to pleasure himself, but he’d be reminded of who was in charge with a sudden stretching of his hole to keep him in check.

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Nanu finally grunted, removing his fingers. “Any more and you’re gonna make me cum, and I’m trying to save myself for the main event.” The two got up and Nanu took the other condom he had laying out and applied it to his now soaking wet cock, along with some lube, before sitting down on his chair.

 

“You ready?” he asked, hand stroking his cock to help keep himself hard. Deciding to tease the boy a bit, he smirked and continued, “Or maybe I should ask, ready to get a pounding from Daddy?”

 

Grunt swallowed nervously and blushed, but as Nanu’s mischievous look quickly faded back to his normal deadpan one, he walked towards the man. “F-facing you, or…?”

 

“Away from me would be easier,” he replied, and so Grunt turned around, gripped the arms of the chair for balance, and squatted in his lap, mumbling “I-I’m ready when you are.”

 

Nanu took his cock and spent no time pressing the tip in, and they both moaned simultaneously at the feeling. “I trust you’ll do a good job,” he grunted, letting one hand move to grasp Grunt’s cock and the other to hold his hips steady. He began his handjob by rubbing some of the precum around the tip and using the rest as lube as he deftly handled the shaft. Meanwhile, the Team Skull member slowly lowered himself down on the older man, moaning all the way, and fully enveloped the cock as Nanu thrust upwards. “Hngh…!” he cried out, tightening up.

 

Nanu could no longer control himself. He had been blue balled for far too long. “Change my mind. On your knees, ass up,” he growled. Startled, Grunt obliged, gasping as he felt the large member exit him. He got up and made his way to the grunt’s pathetic form, and took no time at all to resume. The bottom muffled out a small yell as he was so quickly entered, but it didn’t end there as Nanu started thrusting with rhythmless passion. He reached around to grab at the smaller cock, mercilessly beating it off. The other hand was roughly pulling on his blue locks. Had Grunt been able to see his face, it would be one not many people would have ever seen before - a menacing grin accompanied by red eyes blazing with metaphorical fire.

 

“You like that, huh?” he growled in between thrusts. “You like being handled rough, don’t you?”

 

“Y-yes! Fuck!” cried out Grunt, his hips beginning to move on their own in time with the large cock pounding him.

 

Nanu felt his insides grow warm and his legs grow weak. As his thrusts became shorter, but harder and faster, he managed to mutter out, “Kid, I’m gonna cum, get ready…”

 

“M-me too…!” came the reply, and in that moment Nanu pushed his entire length into him, moaning as his seed pumped out, while the other’s cock erupted cum all over the floor. The two gasped and let out quiet noises as they both finished, and as Nanu pulled out and sat on the floor, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to regain a steady breathing rate, the other’s legs gave out and he collapsed into the pool of cum he had made for himself.

 

After they had both regained their composure, the two took separate showers and redressed themselves, with Grunt avoiding speaking to Nanu. As he was about to leave to return back to Po Town, a voice cut through, making him turn around. “Hey. Ca-whatever. Or ‘Grunt’, if that’ll make you pay attention to me.”

 

Nanu was staring at him from his desk chair, with a tone as normal from him as if nothing had happened between the two.

 

“I know you kids feel down and out or whatever, but you need to know that Team Skull isn’t the only answer,” he continued. “When it eventually disbands, just know you seem like an okay kid and there’s a life for you after it.”

 

But Grunt just shook his head. “Nah man. Team Skull won’t NEVER disband.” And with that, he finished tying back his bandana over his face and walking out the door, once again becoming just another carbon copy of the rest of them.

 

Disappointing, but expected. On cue after seeing him leave, Nanu’s Persian returned from keeping watch and curled up by his feet, purring. “Sorry to keep you out there so late, buddy,” he yawned, starting to doze off in his chair.

 

As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes the most fun nights weren’t just the ones spent doing nothing.


End file.
